PLEASE READ, VERY IMPORTANT NOTE
by lamia vampress
Summary: This is not a story but rather an important author's note that I feel the need to post before I continue to publish my works on this site. This isn't about me personally, but rather a quick note on a certain pair of characters. A one shot IS coming soon, but please read this before!


_**READ THIS IT IS VERY IMPORTANT READ THIS IT IS VERY IMPORTANT**_

* * *

Though I do intend to publish a one shot in the near future, it has been brought to my attention that something must be addressed before I publish anything else on here.

I recently saw a review that was directed toward my stories, and though I truly don't care for criticism, especially over the internet, it was a comment that contributes to a mindset that I've seen frequently presented in this archive. So I just want to take a moment to rant real quick.

Those of you who say John Quinn isn't emotional or isn't capable of being soft, obviously don't understand the concept of character development. Before meeting his soulmate, yes, Quinn was a very cold and very emotionless feeling person. However, that behaviour doesn't continue after he meets Rashel. Now, I understand he wouldn't change overnight. Obviously, he wouldn't. But after a long while, I'm _pretty_ sure that attitude would change – save for some things. He's a sarcastic, dark humored person, and no, those little things wouldn't change. But as for how he feels inside and how he behaves overall – yes, that would change dramatically. He wouldn't be cold, wouldn't be apathetic anymore. He _would_ feel emotion – _especially_ for his soulmate.

As for Rashel, yes, she has feelings and emotions too. She is another character people don't seem to grasp very well. Some of you don't seem to comprehend that with time, she would change and grow as well. She isn't an emotionless bitch, and she is more than the fighting. Her character is passionate and fierce and amazing, yet a lot of you continue to depict her as someone who's only about the fighting. And. She _can_ cry – she cried in the book a few times? She isn't void of all emotion either.

Point is, a lot of people have this idea that they're a robotically cold couple, incapable of feeling and public affection. That after a year (because that is when Strange Fate is set) they will still be the same way as how they started out in the book. That is very incorrect.

No, they are not like Poppy and James, nor will they ever be like Poppy and James. No, they are not the type to prance around the streets holding hands while singing. But some of you have written stories where they might as well have never met. In public they are more reserved, but they wouldn't act as if they barely knew each other. As if one even looked at the other, it would be "too much" (because they're emotionless and have no feeling, right?!) But. They _can_ hold hands. He _would_ put an arm around her. Small gestures of affection isn't out of character. Considering how they made out at the end of The Chosen, I firmly believe they don't have trouble for affection.

What's _**really**_ important, though, is how they would act around the other in private, when it was just the two of them. They. Are. Soulmates. So I have no idea why some people still make them act as if they hate the other. They love each other and after they developed and grew as people, they would be a very loving couple. They would say cute, fluffy things to the other, and it wouldn't be "hard" for them to do.

They can tell the other "I love you" without difficulty. They can acknowledge each other lovingly in front of others. They are a more serious couple, but seriousness does NOT equal rudeness or coldness!

Quinn _can_ be a "total overly-romantic softie". (In the comment, this person was saying he couldn't be one.) And let me quote another line – "…but that doesn't mean he just magically turns into a sappy gushy romantic!" Probably not in public. But when he is alone with his _soulmate,_ why not? Why isn't he allowed to love his soulmate and show that emotion? Why does he have to fucking hate her or something?

I made it a theme in my stories to portray how he's changed after the events of The Chosen, and ensure those traits that he would accumulate through the plot of my fanfics. In my stories, Rashel and Quinn are deeply invested in their relationship, hence the intense emotion that's always in it. I also make it a sort of mission of mine (for however long I plan to continue on doing this) to write more stories of them that are **IN** character. To write stories that show them having that emotion.

Some of you like to say they aren't an emotional couple, but, to tell you the truth, Rashel and Quinn are probably one of the _**MOST EMOTIONAL**_ couples in the entire saga. Both Rashel and Quinn have tragic back stories that still haunt them up to their modern day. Both have had to deal with trauma and pain and hate and loneliness and so much more. But then they meet each other and they suddenly find themselves having a soulmate, someone they can trust, and someone they can relate to. And I'm positive that after a year of that trust and happiness coupled with their past's scars, they are far from being emotionless.

This has been a PSA announcement. Thank you.


End file.
